Duo Pain
by something about
Summary: Kehidupan dua orang bersaudara Pain, satu ayah 2 ibu. Yahiko dan Yagura. Dua bersaudara kompak dalam urusan ranjang. Gak bisa bikin Summary dah, baca ja dah agan sista sekalian.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik dan milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Main Chara : Pain Yahiko & Yagura

Duo Pain, punya nya si SA

"Ah ah Ah Ah Ah, Pain terus sayang."desah seorang perempuan berambut merah. Ia terlihat sedang menikmati hubungan sex nya dengan lawan mainnya. "Fuck, Karin ahhha."lenguh seorang laki – laki dengan piercing diwajahnya. Mereka benar – benar sangat panas melakukan hubungan sex tersebut.

"Hoi Pain jangan terlalu ribut loe, tetangga bisa – bisa denger loe berdua yang lagi ngesex."ujar suara dari bawah. Tetapi suara tersebut tidak kunjung mengecil malah semakin membesar. "Gue nyampe bitch, gue nyampe Fuck,ujar laki – laki yang sedang ejakulasi di dalam vagina sang wanita yang bersetubuh dengan nya.

"Ah Pain loe tetap selalu memuaskan."ujar wanita tersebut pada laki laki dihadapannya yang telah mencabut Penis nya dari Vagina si wanita. "Loe juga Karin, loe makin pintar dari saat pertama kali gue membobol Vagina mu itu.

"Itu juga berkat loe yang ngajarin gue gimana caranya ngesex yang sampai bisa mencapai kenikmatan sedahsyat ini sayang."ujar wanita bernama Karin itu melumat bibir Laki – laki lawan bermainnya itu. "Fuck loe bener – bener bikin gue naik lagi, satu ronde lagi ok."ucap laki – laki bernama Pain itu sembari meremas kedua payudaya milik wanita bernama Karin dan mengemut puting kanannya.

"AHHhhHH Pain."desah Karin saat merasakan Pain yang mengemut puting payudara kanan Karin. Hingga akhirnya keasyikan mereka berdua terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel milik salah satu dari mereka. "Ahhh Pain ponsel ku berbunyi, stop dulu sayang."mohon Karin pada Pain. "Fuck, lagi naggung gue."ucap Pain tak mengindahkan permintaan Karin dan terus mengemut payudara Karin.

"Ahhhh, P – Pain sayang nanti dulu Ahh. Mungkin itu telefon penting, ayolah gue angkat telefon dulu sebentar ini."mohon Karin kembali. "Cih baiklah."ujar Pain melepaskan bibirnya dari payudara milik Karin dan beranjak mengambil ponsel milik Karin dan memberikannya.

"Ya halo, ahh kumpul sekarang. Baik gue kesana sekarang."ucap Karin pada penelefon nya tersebut dan menutupnya. " Kenapa, loe mau kemana Karin?"tanya Pain. "Ah tadi Konohamaru telefon katanya ada rapat OSIS di sekolah sekarang. Jadi gue ke sekolah dulu ya sayang."ujar Karin sembari memakai bajunya.

"Fuck Karin, gue harus gimanain penis gue yang masih tegang ini."ucap Pain yang tidak rela permainan ini berhenti di tengah – tengah. "Hem yasudah deh, gue mainin tapi pake mulut ja ya, soalnya ribet kalo harus buka celana lagi."ucap Karin. "Yasudah, buruan. Keburu lemes lagi, Fuck OSIS sialan ganggu gue aja."gerutu Pain.

Karin pun mulai melakukannya, ia mengoral Penis Pain, keluar masuk mulutnya. Menjilat, menciumi dan mengulum benda milik Pain tersebut. Hal ini membuat Pain benar – benar terasa kelojotan. Sekitar sepuluh menit ke depan Pain pun menyemburkan cairan miliknya didalam mulut Karin dan Karin pun menelannya. "Fuck loe bener – bener udah jago mainin punya gue."ucap Pain memuji Karin. "Hmm ya, gue pergi sekarang ya say."ucap Karin mengecup bibir Pain

FUCK. Gagal dah nyemburin lahar gue buat yang ke 5, pagi ini. Ow sory lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kenalin dah, gue Pain Yahiko. Laki – laki paling keren seKonoha. Haha, bercanda. Gue seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA, baru aja naik kelas dan udah diterima atau udah dapet KTM alias Kartu Tanda Mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha jurusan Fakultas Hukum. Wajah gue tuh ganteng alias cakep dah, cuman gue sengaja aja pake piercing gini biar para pria di muka bumi ini gak minder atau terkesima dengan kegantengan gue. Oh ya cewek tadi adalah pacar, ah bukan ding. Mainan gue, namanya Karin. Dia siswi kelas 2 Konoha High School, dia tuh adik kelas gue waktu di SMA tuh. Dan gue juga yang udah berhasil ngebobol keperawanan dia alias ngesexin dia pertama kali. Dah lah tuh sekilas tentang gue.

Gue pun berjalan kebawah ke arah ruang tamu, dan gue liat si Yagura itu sedang nonton tv dan wew dia kartun toh. Dia adalah Yagura, temen serumah sekaligus adik gue disini. Kalo gak salah dia deh yang manggil gue tadi waktu ngesex ma Karin. "Yow Ohayou Yagu chan."sapa gue padanya.

"Fuck, loe kalo maen jangan berisik napa. Tetangga bisa denger ntar trus mereka kesini ntar gue yang repot lagi sialan loe."omel Yagura ke gue. "Nyantai aja lagi Yagu chan, gak usah didenger."ucap Pain santai. "Nyantai loe peyang, lama – lama gue kemplang kepala loe sialan. Mereka nyangka loe ngesex, emang benar ngesex sih. Nah gue yang kena, gue harus jelasin apaan. Gue harus bilang lagi ya bahwa loe Pain sedang onani ditemani blue film nya Sora Aoi."cecar Yagura

"Yaudah gitu aja kok repot, jelasin aja gitu lagi. Ribet amat loe, fuck. Woi pindahin dong gue mau nonton berita sialan."perintah Pain. "Damn you Pain, oh ya ntar jam 9 kita mesti ke UK, buat dengerin apa aja kelengkapan kita buat ntar OSPEK."ujar Yagura . " Cih ngerepotin aja, males gue. Loe aja sana wakilin gue."ucap Pain malas – malasan. "Asem loe, ntar diabsen sialan. Lagian ngapain loe dirumah, lebih baik ke kampus. Loe tau selain ngedengerin info buat OSPEK, gue ada niat lain. Loe pasti tau Fucking Maniac Sex."ujar Yagura.

"Loe bener, kita nyari Fucking Beautiful Girl. Gue mandi dulu.'ucap Pain sambil lari kekamar mandi. "Cih sialan, giliran cewek aja baru dia gerak."gerutu Yagura

SKIP ke Jam 9

"Jadi adik – adik sekalian, untuk OSPEK nanti kalian wajib membuat Name Tag yang berisikan nama kalian, lalu Nim, kemudian Cita – Cita dan nama Kelompok kalian selama OSPEK ini dan jangan lupa foto kalian ukuran 3X4 ditempel di ujung atas sebelah kanan."ujar salah satu anggota BEM Fakultas Hukum UK. "Yagu cahn, loe tau siapa nama cewek sialan yang cantik didepan sana itu."tanya Pain pada Yagura. "Hmm dari name tag yang dia pakai dia bernama Konan."jawab Yagura

"Fuck, gue nemu langsung senior yang Ok punya. Ass, tuh toket kayakna gede, gue taksir ukuran C dah."ucap Pain. "Ngopo loe Pain, taksiran gue tuh toket ukuran 36B bukan C."ucap yagura

"Fuck Yagura, gue bilang C ya C."ucap Pain sengit + ngotot. "Mau taruhan kagak, kalo gue menang loe bayar gue 100.000 dan kalo gue kalah loe dapet 200.000 dari gue, gimana."tawar Yagura

"Cak alias deel. Ok."ucap Pain semangat. "Oke sudah diputuskan, tepati loe."ujar Yagura

Pain dan Yagura pun berkumpul dengan kelompok nya, yang sudah dibagi – bagi oleh pihak Univ.

"Baik adik – adik, nama kakak Konan. Kakak kebetulan kebagian menjadi pembimbing kalian selama OSPEK nanti. Mohon bantuan kalian ya."ucap Konan dengan senyum manis

"Asem, Fuck, Damn. Yagura, nie cewek bikin burung gue berontak dalam sempak, jadi sempit dah sialan."gerutu Pain pada Yagura. "Ngapain loe, keluarin aja apa susahnya."saran Yagura menyeringai

"Fuck you, gue juga masih waras sialan."ucap Pain. "Kalian berdua ngapain ngobrol cuman berdua saja, sini gabung."ajak Konan. "Hai Konan senpai."ujar Yagura berjalan ke arah Konan dan teman kelompok nya duduk diikuti oleh Pain

"Perkenalkan nama kalian berdua."perintah Konan. "Kenalin dah, nama gue Pain Yahiko, gue dari East Konoha High School, salam kenal."ucap Pain memperkenalkan diri. Dan disambung Yagura "Nama gue Pain Yagura, gue sama ama dia."ucap Yagura singkat

"Kalian berdua bersaudara?"tanya cewek berambut pink agak panjang. "Bisa dibilang begitu sih,"ucap Pain. "Kok gak mirip?"tanya salah satu cewek juga berambut kuning blondie panjang. "Kita berdua beda Ibu, satu bapak 2 ibu. Cuman mereka semua ada di Ame sana."jelas Yagura

"Oh gitu toh."ujarnya. "Loe punya nama siapa."tanya Pain menunjuk si blondie. "Ah aku Yamanaka Ino, aku dari West Konoha High School. Salam kenal."ucapnya tersenyum. "Dan loe sapa?"tanya Yagura menunjuk wanita berambut pink. "Ah aku Sakura Haruno dari North Konoha High School,salam kenal."ujar nya juga dengan senyuman juga.

"Tapi kalian berbeda benar ya, yang satu tinggi tapi yang satu pendek kayak masih SD."ucap Konan. "Oh ibu gue bilang gue kurang dikasih susu jadi kurang kalsium untuk pertumbuhan gue deh."jelas Yagura yang membuat anggota lainnya tertawa. "Dia mah cacingan."ucap Pain dan membuat ketiga gadis bersama mereka tertawa.

"Oh ya kalian harus membuat Name tag kan. Dan jangan lupa membawa alat – alat lainnya. Ini daftarnya."ucap Konan menyerahkan daftar peralatan yang harus dibawa mereka berempat untuk nanti OSPEK. "Ano Konan senpai boleh bertanya gak?"tanya Pain pada Konan. "Silahkan Pain."ujar Konan mempersilahkan.

"Konan senpai akan menjawab apapun yang kami tanya kan."ujar Yagura meyakinkan. "Ya silahkan saja."ujar Konan. "Baik langsung aja dah, Konan senpai ukuran bra loe berapa?"tanya Pain

"HAaAAAAAAAAAAH."kaget Konan dan berdiri berjalan pada Pain dan menamparnya. "PLAAK"bunyinya. "Enak sekali didengarnya."ujar Yagura sambil tertawa saat Konan pergi menjauh. "Fuck loe ngapain ketawa sialan."ucap Pain kesakitan. "Loe kecepatan nanya nya sialan."ucap Yagura

"Oh ya Sakura, Ino kalian ... "belum selesai Pain bicara sudah dipotong. "Tidak dasar hentai."ucap Ino garang. "He apaan sih, gue mau nanya nih tugas mau dikerjain dimana?"tanya Pain kepada dua gadis dihadapan mereka. "Oh gitu ya, sory. Sakura apa dikost loe aja?"tanya Ino pada Sakura. "Eh jangan di kost gue."tolak Sakura. "Kost gue lagi enggak memungkinkan."ujar Ino.

"Kalo gitu rumah kami."ujar Yagura. "Ya, rumah kalian ja ya."ucap Ino dan Sakura berbarengan. "Ya sudah, nih nomer ponsel kami berdua, kita nanti janjian, gimana?"tanya Pain

"Oke, yasudah. Kita berdua pulang dulu ya. Ja Pain, Yagura."pamit Sakura dan Ino melambaikan tangan.

"Pinter loe Yagura, mengarahkan mereka agar ngerjain dirumah kita. Bilang aja loe mau ngerjain salah satu dari mereka."ujar Pain. "Jangan muna, loe juga mau kan."cibir Yagura. "Ya dan sepertinya gue nemu ladang baru dikampus ini."ujar Pain melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata melingkarnya.

(TBC)

Pada para senpai dan readers, diharapkan kesediaannya melakukan review ya. Untuk tau dah dimana sih letak kesalahan S.A, Ja.


	2. Chapter 2

Dua bersaudara Pain saat ini sedang tertidur pulas, mereka berada di ruang tamu saat ini. Ketiduran saat melihat film horor. Bagi mereka, cara terampuh untuk cepat memejamkan mata adalah menonton film horor. Yagura tertidur di atas sopa panjang sedangkan Pain tertidur di lantai, jadi kayak pembantu dan majikannya saja. Aktifitas tidur mereka terganggu dengan dering ponsel salah satu milik kedua orang bersaudara tersebut berdering.

If you think i'ts too loud, Bitch get the fuck out, If you wanna slow down , Bitch get the fuck out, If your ass ain't with me, Bitch get the fuck out , What get the fuck out ,Bitch get the fuck out.

"Hmm, Yahiko Hp sialan loe tuh berdering, angkat napa. Gue lagi enak enakan tidur."perintah Yagura pada Yahiko yang juga masih tertidur. Tetapi yang dipanggil tidak menyahut dan dering ponsel malah semakin keras. "Fuck Yahiko hp loe itu angkat sialan."ucap Yagura marah terbangun.

"Damn, pantesan. Si sialan ini gak bakal mudah bangun kalo udah tidur dilantai. Cih sialan, gue yang ngangkat deh."Yagura pun menghampiri ke arah suara dari ponsel milik Yahiko dan melihat nomer yang tertera, siapa kah yang mengganggu acara tidur mereka. Hmm nomer nya baru, pikir Yagura.

"Fuck, siapa loe ganggu orang tidur aja."ucap Yagura keras pada penelefon itu. "Aduh maaf ya, kayaknya gue mengganggu nih ya Yagura kun."ucap sipenelefon yang ternyata perempuan. "He suara ini, Yamanaka Ino kan?"tanya Yagura. "Ya ini Ino, maaf mengganggu Yagura kun. Hanya ingin memberitahu bagaimana bila kerja bikin name tag dan segala peralatan OSPEK nanti malam saja."ujar Ino. "He, nanti malam. Hmm boleh saja, mau jam berapa kalian kesini.?"tanya Yagura.

"Mungkin sekitar jam setengah 8, kita ketemuan dimana. Kan Pain kun bilang akan janjian dimana untuk jemput kita?"tanya Ino. "Hm, dibunderan perempatan jalan Konoha saja gimana."tawar Yagura. "Yasudah nanti gue dan Sakura ke bunderan jam setengah 8 kurang. Oh ya Pain kun nya mana, kok yang angkat Yagura?" "Yahiko dia sedang tidur. Makanya gue yang angkat. Hm ada sekitar 3 jam lagi. Yasudah sampai ketemu nanti Yamanaka san, Ja."ucap Yagura menutup telefon dari Ino

"Damn Yahiko, get up from hell sialan."ujar Yagura membangunkan Pain. Tapi dasar Pain memang tidurnya kayak kebo, dia gak bangun – bangun. "Cih sialan, Fuck Yahiko. Okiro Benihime."ucap Yagura saat memegang sapu dan meniru kata – kata Urahara Kishuke dari anime Bleach, lalu menebaskannya pada selangkangan Pain.

", asem sakit. My pretty son burung anggora gue."ucap Pain kesakitan setelah Barangnya dipukul oleh Yagura. "Fuck, damn you Yagura, loe mau apaan in burung gue."ucap Pain marah sambil kelojotan di lantai. "Loe yang bangsat sialan, tidur loe udah kayak hewan lagi hibernasi ja. Sekitar 3 jam lagi, Yamanaka dan Haruno bakal kesini, geh gue bangunin loe supaya loe bantuin gue ngumpulin barang – barang buat ntar kerja."ucap Yagura

"He, Ino dan Sakura mau kesini, ini, fuck gue harus mandi dulu."ujar Pain melesat menuju kamar mandi. "Tuh kan giliran tau cewek aja, si sialan itu cepet banget reaksinya dan kok bisa sih menahan sakit pada burung anggora nya."ucap Yagura. Tak lama terdengar teriakan dari kamar mandi. "Woy Fuck you Yagura, my pretty son burung anggora gue merah kasian gini. Tanggung jawab loe sialan, gimana ntar kalo gak bisa masuk lubang Ino dan Sakura."ujar Pain keras dari kamar mandi

"Bodo ah, buruan mandinya. Dan mana ada burung anggora sialan."balas Yagura dari ruang tamu.

Mari kita lewati mereka, sekarang skip ja dah langsung jam 19.14 waktu Konoha. Terlihat dua orang wanita manis dan cantik sedang berdiri, menunggu. Ya mereka adalah Sakura dan Ino, dengan dandanan yang wing cantik dah pokoknya, sehingga mereka disiuli terus oleh laki – laki yang lewat dihadapan mereka. "Eh eh Sakura, menurut loe Pain bersaudara itu orang yang bener gak?"tanya Ino. "Hah Pain bersaudara, entahlah. Dari mereka bertanya begitu pada Konan senpai sepertinya mereka orang mesum kelas Kakap."jawab Sakura

"Begitu ya, loe gak ngerasa takut nih ke rumah mereka berdua, apalagi mereka cuman tinggal berdua tanpa orangtua."ujar Ino. "Sedikit sih Ino, tapi apa ah mana mungkin mereka asal nyosor seperti itu. Sudahlah gak usah terlalu dipikirin, bawa santai saja."ucap Sakura. "Ah itu mereka datang."ujar Ino saat melihat dua orang Pain bersaudara tersebut keluar dari Ferrari mereka.

"Hai para gadis, maaf ya jadi nunggu lama gitu kalian."ucap Pain meminta maaf. "Gak apa – apa kok Pain kun, gak masalah."ucap Sakura "Ya sudah langsung aja yuk naik ke mobil, kita berangkat ke rumah kami sekarang."ajak Yagura. Dan mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam mobil dengan Yagura yang menyetir, disebelahnya ada Ino dan dibelakang ada Pain dan Sakura. "Eh memang Yagura kun kelihatan gitu jalan di depan?"tanya Ino pada Yagura. "Tenang saja, gue lebih jago nyetir nya dari si Pain sialan itu."ujar Yagura mengejek Pain. "Hnn, terserah deh."balas Pain acuh

Perjalanan menuju rumah Pain bersaudara tidak berlangsung lama, karena memang jarak dari bunderan ke rumah Pain bersaudara cukup dekat. Mereka pun turun dari mobil setelah mobil memasuki halaman rumah. "Selamat datang di rumah kami Sakura, Ino."ucap Pain pada 2 gadis tersebut. "Hem ya terima kasih Pain kun."ucap Sakura ternyum dengan indah

Mereka pun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan membuat alat – alat untuk OSPEK nanti. Dengan diselingi dengan tawa dari mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka telah selesai, ah masih belum selesai. Karena ad barang yang kurang mereka pun istirahat terlebih dahulu. "Heh, ada yang kurang nih, karton dan lem juga Spidol habis."ujar Pain. "Yasudah harus ada yang beli dong."ucap Sakura.

"Masalahnya sekarang itu jam sembilan malam, toko disekitar sini sudah pada tutup, kecuali kita pergi ke daerah lewat bunderan sana, ada swalayan 24 jam, yah moga aja ada."ucap Yagura. "Yasudah siapa yang mau pergi?"tanya Ino. "Gue aja yang pergi, tapi gue gak tau alias gak bisa milih – milih, gimana kalo dengan salah satu dari kalian."ucap Yagura

"Great Yagura, loe pinter bener dah. Gue demen."ujar Pain dalam hati. "Kalo gitu biar gue yang pergi dengan Yagura, kalian berdua bisa beresin ini kan."ucap Ino. " Good Ino, loe juga tau aja gue lagi pengen nie permen manis."ucap Pain dalam hati lagi. Tenang saja Ino, kami pasti beresin kok."ucap Sakura. "Yasudah gue dan Ino berangkat ya."pamit Yagura sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Ino

Keheningan menyelimuti Pain dan Sakura, mereka terdiam sambil beres – beres. "Rumah Pain kun nyaman ya."ujar Sakura tiba – tiba. "Ah terima kasih Sakura, beginilah rumah kami yang diurus gue dan adik gue tuh. Yah kan rumah sendiri jadi sebisa mungkin harus bikin kita nyaman juga."Ucap Pain

"Sakura loe dah makan belum?"tanya Pain. "Ah kebetulan belum Pain kun, memang ada bahan makanan, nanti aku masakin buat kita berempat."ujar Sakura. "Kebetulan bahan – bahan makan sedang kosong belum diisi di kulkas, gue mau pesen nasi goreng ke Yagura, loe mau gak?"tanya Pain

"Boleh saja, gak pedes ya Pain kun."pinta Sakura. "Ok."Pain pun mengetik sms pada Yagura melalui HTC nya, dan setelah selesai ia pun mengirim nya.

BAHAYA – BAHAYA, ada SMS dari PAIN, BURUAN DIANGKAT KALO GAK HP NIH BAKALAN MELEDAK, BURUAN FUCK LAMA BENER DAMN YOU YAGURA

Tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara nada dering Hp milik Yagura yang memang dia sengaja men set suara Pain sebagai dering pesan nya khusus untuk Pain. "Apa tuh Yagura kun?"tanya Ino. "Ah ini, Pain sms katanya dia dan Sakura nitip beliin nasi goreng. Kita juga sekalian makan ja gimana Ino?"tanya Yagura. "Boleh, aku juga lapar ko."ucap Ino

"Ok."ucap Yagura dan dengan tersenyum sinis ia mengingat kata – kata terakhir dari sms Pain barusan. "Loe yang lama diluarnya, gue lagi nge rape nih permen karet. Awas loe balik sebelum jam setengah sebelas."kata – kata terakhir sms Pain tadi. "Cih loe harusnya berterima kasih ama gue damn, gue sengaja beli bahan kurang dan menawarkan diri keluar ama Ino."ucap Yagura dalam hati.

Keadaan Sakura dan Pain. Saat ini mereka terlihat sedang bersantai, setelah membereskan barang – barang. Mereka menonton acara di tv, Pain melirik jam di dinding ruang tamu tersebut. Hmm jam setengah sepuluh kurang. Gumamnya, gue harus dapet nih malam ini. My Pretty Burung Anggora gue dah pengen banget."Sakura ke lantai atas yuk."ajak Pain. "He memang ada apa Pain kun?  
>"tanya Sakura. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan dan kuberikan dikamrku."jawab Pain<p>

Sakura menurut saja, ia dan Pain pun naik ke atas kekamar Pain. Setelah didalam kamar Pain pun bertannya."Sakura loe udah punya pacar?"tanya Pain tiba – tiba. "Eh pacar. Belum Pain kun, soalnya sekolah SMA ku itu khusus perempuan, jadi mau gimana nyari cowoknya."jawab Sakura

"Kan bisa nyari diluar."tanya Pain lagi. "Aku tinngal diasrama Pain kun. Memang kenapa nih bertanya gitu?"tanya Sakura balik. "Ah enggak kok."ucap Pain. "Ah Pain kun kenapa, ingin jadi pacarku ya?"goda Sakura. "Ah, eh itu."Pain gelagapan. "Becanda kok Pain ,"tawa Sakura renyah dah

"Sakura."panggil Pain lagi. "Ya Pain kun."jawab Sakura yang melihat tv menengokkan kepalanya pada Pain yang ada dipinggirnya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak disangka Sakura. Pain mencium dirinya di bibir lagi. Awalnya hanya sekejap alias sebentar.

"P – Pain kun."ucap Sakura bersemu merah dan kaget tentu. "First kiss kah Sakura, sama kok aku juga."ucap Pain (bohong banget dah). "Ah iya Pain kun, kenapa?"tanya Sakura. "Karena aku suka Sakura."ucap Pain mencium bibir Sakura kembali. Kali ini agak lama, Pain membelai rambut Sakura dan Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Pain terus melancarkan belaian nya pada Sakura, dan ternyata belaian Pain mebuat Sakura merasa nyaman.

Sakura mulai membalas ciuman Pain. Pain mulai memagut bibir Sakura dan Sakura pun membalas pagutan Pain tersebut. Pain pun melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Pain sesekali mengemuti bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sakura. Dan sepertinya Sakura mulai terlarut dalam trik cumbuan mesra Pain. Pain pun mulai mencium leher Sakura, memberi tanda pada lehernya."Sssshhh ah, Pain kun."desah Sakura.

Pain menghentikan aktifitas nya. Ia melihat Sakura yang sudah bersemu merah mukanya. Dan ia terlihat bernafsu. Pain membuka kaosnya dan sekarang Pain pun bertelanjang dada. Terlihat dada bidang berkotak – kotak, ada enam ah bukan delapan kotakan didadanya. Sakura yang melihat itu Semakin memerah dan ia mulai dilarut dalam pesona Pain. "Ini pertama kali kah kau melakukan ini Sakura?"tanya Pain "Iya Pain kun, ini yang pertama."jawab Sakura

Pain memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mulai mencium bibir Sakura kembali. Ditekannya bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Pain mulai menggerayangi meraba payudara Sakura. Memang tidak terlalu besar seperti Ino, tetapi ukurannya pas sekali untuk digenggam dan empuk. "Aaaaaaah hmmmmmm Pain kun."ucap Sakura. Pain pun tidak menciumi Sakura, tetapi ia sedang asik dengan mainan dua bukit kembar Sakura. Ia pun menyingkap Kaos milik Sakura dan membuka bra nya keatas. "Waw bakpau masih hangat nih."ujar Pain saat melihat payudara Sakura yang putih mulus dengan puting nya mencuat berwarna pink seperti rambutnya.

"Emmmm ah."Sakura menggelinjang saat Pain memainkan puting Sakura. Tak lama, Pain pun mulai mengenyot payudara Sakura. "Emmmmmmmh ahhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh mmmma."sakura benar – benar telah dibuai, ia telah menggelinjang karena rasa geli dan enak yang dirasanya. Pain benar – benar menikmati hal ini, ia menciumi, menjilati mencupangi payudara Sakura. Pain menyedot Payudara Sakura seperti bayi yang minum asi dari ibunya. "Aaaaaaahhhhh pain kun."desah Sakura

"Sakura, bajunya dilepas ja ya. Sekalian ma celana nya, yah semua pakaian mu."ucap Pain. "Hhhhhh ah iya Pain kun. Lepas saja."ujar Sakura. Pain pun melucuti seluruh pakaian Sakura, ia pun melirik Vagina Sakura saat ia memelorotkan Celana jeans beserta CD yang dipakainya. "Wew, beneran masih perawan dah."batin Pain "Ssst Sakura chan, kau benar – benar perawan ya."ujar Pain pada Sakura sembari mengelus Vagina Sakura

"HHhhhh ya Painkun, ahhhhh."desah Sakura. Vagina Sakura sudah lumayan basah karena perlakuan Pain padanya. Pain pun memaikan lidahnya pada Vagina Sakura. "Ssssssh aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Pain kun hhhhh aahhhhhhh."erang Sakura merasakan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan ini. Pain terus menjilati Vagina Sakura, lidah Pain pun masuk merogoh kedalam Vagina milik Sakura yang menurut teori menambah rasa nikmat pada Sakura. "aaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhh ssssssss nikmat."ucap Sakura di antara desahannya.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya, ia merasakan seperti ingin kencing, dan dorongan ini lebih hebat dari rasa ingin kencing, tubuh Sakura menekuk ke atas dan reflek menjepit kepala Pain yang berada di selangkangannya. Sakura orgasme dengan dahsyat, ia mengeluarkan banyak cairan wanitanya. Pain yang mendapatkan hal ini, langsung menyeruput cairan tersebut. "Wew enak nih cairan, lebih mantep dari punya Karin."ujar Pain dalam hati.

Pain pun membuka celananya berikut cd nya, dan setelah itu Sakura terbelalak melihat Penis milik Pain yang telah mengacung dengan gagah. Pain kembali merebahkan Sakura dan ia mulai meposisikan Penisnya untuk mengarah pada Vagina Sakura. "Sakura chan kau siap?"tanya Pain. "HhH ya Pain kun, aku siap."jawab Sakura mantap yang memang sudah napsu banget. Pain tersenyum. "Maaf Sakura chan mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit."ucap Pain sambil mulai memasukkan Penisnya. "Akhhh ooughhh Pain kun sakit banget."jerit Sakura saat Pain mulai memasukkan Penis itu pada Vaginanya, rasanya amat sangat pedih yang dirasa Sakura, dan Vaginanya terasa robek. "Ssst Sabar Sakura, hanya awal saja kok Sakura chan. Kesananya yang ada hanya kenikmatan."ujar Pain

"Ahhhhhhhhhh uuuuhhhhhh Sakit."erang Sakura merasakan pedih yang memang sangat. Sedang Pain sedang berusaha memasukkan Penisnya. "Ckkk memang kalo Vagina perawan emang beda. Susah banget ditembus ama Burung anggora gue."ucap Pain dalam hati. Pain terus berusaha, ia memundurkan dan memajukan Penisnya disertai dengan jeritan Sakura. Saat Pain menarik Penisnya agak keluar ia melihat suatu cairan merah, yah darah perawan Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan rasa sakit pedih itu oun menitikkan sedikit air matanya.

Pain mulai menekan kembali "Ahhhhh hhhhhhhhh ."erang Sakura. Pain terus berusaha hingga akhirnya seluruh batang Penis Pain masuk kedalam Vagina Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan Vagina nya dimasuki Penis Pain benar – benar merasa penuh. Pain mendiamkan dahulu, bersabar agar Sakura dapat menyesuaikan Vaginanya dengan Penisnya. Setelah dirasa sudah pas ia mulai memaju – mundurkan Penisnya. "Ahhhhhhh hhhhhhhh sssoooooooooo ooooohhhh."erangan Sakura saat Penis Pain maju mundur dalam Vaginanya. Rasa perih, pedih sakit dan ngilu bercampur semua. "Haaaaahhhh Fuck, sempit banget enak shit."erang Pain merasakan Vagina perawan Sakura. "Ahhhhhh."Sakura mulai mendesah dengan nikmat. Berbeda dengan jeritannya sebelumnya. "Aahhhhhhhh ah ah ah haaaaaaaahh."desahan Sakura bercampur dengan suara Pain. "Fuck hhhh Vagina loe bener – bener nikmat Sakura, hahaha."ucap Pain sembari terus memompa batangnya dalam lubang milik Sakura.

Sakura pun orgasme kembali, ia mendesah panjang saat itu. Sakura benar – benar merasakan melayang. Pain melihat paras Sakura yang cantik, itu saat ini sedang menatap Pain dengan mata sayu. Pain pun melumat bibir Sakura. Permainan terus berlanjut dengan desahan dahsyat Sakura, Waktu pun menunjukkan jam setengah sebelas kurang. Mereka telah bermain selam setengah jam lebih. Dengan orgasme Sakura yang sudah 4 kali dan Pain yang belum menunjukkan ingin keluar.

"Ooookkkkkkkk ahhhhhh Fuck fuck Fuck Shit."erang Pain. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ah ooosssshh saaaaaa terus Pain kun, lebih dalam dan cepat sayang."desah Sakura. Pain pun terus menggenjot Sakura, menunggangi nya semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya ia merasa Burung Anggoranya ingin muntah, ia makin percepat ritme genjotannya. Sakura Semakin keenakan. "Sakura bitch honey dear Prostitute Fuck, gue keluar. Ahhhhhhhhhhhahh."erang Pain. Pain menembakkan semua cairan spermanya didalam Vagina Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat tembakan timah panas itu, merasakan kehangatan yang menyirami rahimnya. HH kedua insan itu terjatuh, Pain menindih tubuh Sakura. Mereka benar – benar berpeluh keringat.

"Loe hebat Sakura chan, untuk pertama kali kau benar – benar hebat."puji Pain mencium Sakura. "Pain kun benar – benar menerobos ku. Rasanya melayang ke langit."ucap Sakura membalas ciuman Pain.

Tin tin tin, terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar. Menandakan Yagura dan Ino telah kembali. Pain dan Sakura pun buru – buru memakai pakaiannya kembali. Setelaj lengkap mereka pun turun. Tetapi Pain memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Saku gimana?"tanya Pain. "Enak makasih sayang."ucap Sakura

"Hoi Pain Sakura, kalian dimana."panggil Yagura dari lantai bawah. "Atas Yagu chan, kita abis liat bintang dari balkon belakang lantai 2."jawab Pain. "Sakura, kita harus sudah pulang nih, udah malam gini."ajak Ino. "Ya ino chan, ayo deh. Pain kun, Yagura kun kami pamit ya."ucap Sakura tersenyum

"Aku anter dah, Yagu chan loe istirahat aja sana."ucap Pain. "Hnn terserah deh."ucap yagura. "Ayo Sakura chan, Ino chan."ajak Pain

Pain pun mengantarkan Ino dan Sakura, ia mengantar Ino terlebih dahulu kemudian Sakura. "Jadi Sakura chan, aku diterima?"tanya Pain memastikan. "Tentu saja, aku sayang Pain kun."jawab Sakura mencium Pain. Pain membalas ciuman Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura keluar masuk ke dalam kostnya. Pain pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Puas gak loe sialan?"tanya Yagura saat Pain telah pulang."Cih apanya sih, loe kecepatan baliknya sialan, gue baru mau main babak 2 ama Saku chan."jawab Pain. "Loe sendiri gak ngapa – ngapain si Ino?"tanya Pain. "Cih, gue belum sempet. Woy taruhan kagak."ujar Yagura.

"Taruhan apaan?"tanya Pain. "Ino masih perawan atau gak menurut loe."ujar Yagura. "Gak tau juga, dari gelagat kayaknya dia belum, tapi mungkin aja udah. Soalnya penampilannya agak vulgar juga."jawab Pain. "Gitu, ntar gue mau jajal dia. Eit tar dulu, Ino jatah gue, kalo loe mau ntar kalo gue udah nyicipin dia. Loe sendiri gimana tadi Sakura?"tanya Yagura

"Fuck, dia perawan sejati. Enak banget, Burung Anggora gue kesenengan loh."jawab Pain. "Wow loe dapet perawan toh. Yo wes dah. Gue mau tidur."ucap Yagura nyelonong naik tangga menuju kamarnya. "Cih, Sakura memang cantik."ujar Pain. Ia merasakn Hp nya bergetar dalam sakunya. Ia melihat ternyata sms dari Sakura "Met malem dear, tidur ya istirahat. Besok kan Ospek. Oyasumi dear Love you." Isi teks sms dari Sakura. Pain pun membalasnya "Loe juga dear. Oyasumi Love you."isi sms Piain dan ia beranjak dari ruang tamy ke kamarnya.

*TBC*

Fic laknat lagi, haha. Bagi review dong author san dan reader sekalian, buat Fic jauh dari kata sempurna ini

Bye - bye


End file.
